Laugh Maker
by Nyanto
Summary: When all seemed to be falling down, there was one there to lift up her spirits. However, what if you just needed to cry alone? Song Fic


**Title**: Laugh Maker

**Pairing**: GuyxNatalia

**Rating**: K+

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Description**: When all seemed to be falling down, there was one there to lift up her spirits. However, what if you just needed to cry alone? Semi-song fic

**Warnings**: Spoilers for events leading up to the end of the game. Also, a slight OOC warning.

**Foreword**: _Hello everyone, Nyanto here. I've written a few fan fiction in the past, but that was almost two years ago. This will be my first "Tales of the Abyss" fan fiction, and if you are like me and love the game to death, and most of all, this pairing, I hope you can find some joy in it. This fan fic was spawned out of my love for a certain song called "Laugh Maker" by Bump of Chicken, who also did the opening theme song "Karma" for the game. It's a song I have related to a lot lately, and always brings a smile to my face. If you get the chance to listen to it, I hope it will do the same for you._

_Also, it has been awhile since I played the game, and I might be missing a few details. I hope you can all forgive me for that. _

_This is dedicated to three people: Picup, a fellow GuyxNat supporter and awesome brawler. Kuron, who has always supported me and helped me through hard times. Rase-chan, who listened to me when I was going through a hard time this day. _

* * *

The small fire that was lit illuminated the exhausted faces of everyone around it in a bright orange color. Most likely, it was the only light visible on the floating satellite known as Hod. They sat there amongst all the ruin of a once proud kingdom.

"Hey, cheer up everyone!" Luke stood up and shouted out as hard as he could.

"Settle down. You know this isn't the place to be shouting." Tear looked over to the red-head with an icy-glare that made the teen sit back down into his spot on the rubble.

"I think it's time that we turn in for tonight, everyone." All eyes directed their attention to the blond-haired man. Guy smiled gently at them and Luke gave a nod of approval. It had been a tough day for everyone... Asch was gone. What else was there to say?

As the party began to set up for the night in different places, Natalia said, "I will return in a little bit, I have something to do," and she walked off alone.

"Don't go far, Princess." Jade smiled slyly. "The last thing we need is your kingdom in an uproar because their princess got lost on a desolate satellite."

Natalia merely nodded to the colonel and went her way.

* * *

Guy took up the first night-watch. Even though everyone knew that their only enemy on this floating relic was none other than Van Grants, it didn't hurt to be careful.

Hours passed and it seemed like time was moving more slowly than usual. The pending final battle that would take place the next day had even this swordsman uptight. Van was a powerful adversary, and he wouldn't go down easy.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Guy instinctively grabbed the hilt of his sword before turning around to meet the face of the intruder. Luke let out a yelp as he met the fierce eyes of his friend.

"Hey, I'm on your side!" Luke shouted out, covering his mouth after the fact that he raised his voice too loud.

"Why are you up?" Guy eased his hand off his sword and watched the darkness around their campsite once more for any intruders.

"Your time is up; My turn." Luke sat down next to his friend and pushed him on his side.

Guy fell over on his side at the sudden random push that Luke had given him. It's funny how small things like that can catch you off guard, he thought to himself.

"Hey... Has Natalia come back yet?"

Guy blinked a few times. "Not to my knowledge." The blond looked over to his sleeping friends and indeed one was missing.

"You should go look for her. Who knows what kind of trouble she's gotten into now?" Luke smiled widely and nudged Guy slightly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Guy nodded before standing up and walking into the darkness. "I'll be back in a bit. Hold down the fort, Luke!" The blond smiled to his friend before trekking forward.

Truth be told, he was genuinely worried about the healer. It was dangerous to go off alone, but it seemed like she didn't really care all too much if she was alone or not.

Once Guy was out of sight, Luke smiled widely.

"That was sweet of you." The red-head turned around to see Tear standing behind him.

"It's only a matter of time. Someone has to push them in the right direction one way or another." He snickered slightly at himself.

Tear smiled at Luke and reverted her gaze to where Guy had just run.

* * *

_Where is she?_

_Could she have really gone this far?_

Those were questions running through his head over and over as he failed to find her time after time.

But as if his questions were finally being answered he heard small cries. He knew it for sure. It had to be her. There was no other person on this deserted satellite.

* * *

_In the room wet with tears, the sound of a knock sounded_

_Even though I couldn't meet anyone with how my face was _

_What do you want, Who is it?_

_"It's not that great of a name, but someone has called me "Laugh Maker"_

" _I've brought you a smile It's cold so let me in"_

* * *

"Natalia?"

The girl tensed at the sound of a person's voice. She frantically attempted to dry her tears with her glove-clad hands.

"Who's there?" she managed out, her voice cracked from her crying.

"Well, I heard someone call me 'Laugh Maker' once..." the teen said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"That's lame, Guy," she stated, her voice still cracked.

"If you knew who I was then why did you ask?"

Silence fell upon the two. He didn't know exactly where she was, just that she was close. And she knew the same.

* * *

_Laugh Maker? This isn't a joke! _

_I don't remember calling someone like that_

_Don't mind me and disappear _

_If you're there I can't cry_

* * *

"Guy, can you please leave?" Her voice sounded like she would break down again at any moment.

"I need to be alone."

_If you are standing there, there is no way I can cry. _How could she? She was the princess of a kingdom for crying out loud! She knew very well that she couldn't let anyone see her like this, especially a friend or comrade.

Guy was speechless. He couldn't just leave her there. That would go against who he was. You just don't leave someone alone who is this distressed.

* * *

_In the severely flooded room The sound of a knock flew in_

_That guy is still here? Didn't I say for you to disappear?_

_"You're the first person to tell me that in my life_ _I'm really sad now _

_What should I do? I think I'm going to cry"_

* * *

Natalia heard the distant footsteps of someone coming closer to her location. She had kept herself hidden behind a lone tree that had managed to grow on this desolate place.

"Guy! I told you to leave!" Her tears started to fall freely once more, as she broke out into sobs.

"I can't do that, Princess. You're going to make me cry if you keep telling me stuff like that." His voice lowered slightly, but held a gentle tone.

* * *

_Laugh Maker? This isn't a joke!_

_ It can't be helped if you cry_

_I'm the one who wants to cry _

_I don't remember calling someone like you_

* * *

Silence befell them once more... as the footsteps grew closer. Soon enough, they stopped, and Natalia could hear the man sitting down behind her, the tree the only separation from each other.

"It's not my fault if you cry. I told you to leave, and you won't liste--" She stopped, hearing sobs come from behind her... Was he... really crying with her?

* * *

_The voices of two people crying Faraway..._

_With our backs against each other with the door between us _

_Crying voices mixed with hiccups_ _Hugging our knees with our backs against each other, completely tired out crying voices_

_Do you still intend to make me laugh? Laugh Maker_

_"Its the only thing I live for If I don't make you laugh I can't go home"_

* * *

There was no mistaking it; he was really crying... "Stop it… Guy, Stop crying!" Her crying started once more, mixed with sobs and hiccups.

"I'll stop crying once you promise me that you'll laugh," he said, as his own silent sobs escaped.

She might not have realized it, but she wasn't the only one who lost someone precious that day... Asch had been a friend of Guy too at some point in time and, truth be told, he wanted to cry too, but just couldn't.

"Guy, stop being so cheesy! It's annoying!" a small chuckle escaped her mouth, though barely.

Natalia covered her mouth almost instantly, tears still freely falling from her face. But Guy had stopped...

* * *

_I thought maybe I can let you in but,_ _The problem is the door won't open Its the pressure of the collected tears_

_Push the door from your side Its already unlocked_

_Say un or sun or something like that_

_Whats wrong? Hey, it can't be..._

_Laugh Maker? This isn't a joke! Now you leave me behind by myself_

_You disappeared without minding me_

_You betrayed me in the instant that I believed in you!_

* * *

She had stopped crying for a moment.

It had stopped... The crying from the person behind her stopped.

Standing up, she looked behind the tree, only to see no one standing there.

"Guy? Where are you?!" She felt her tears come back.

However... She suddenly felt someone wrap a quivering embrace her from behind; tears still falling from his face, and his whole body trembling.

* * *

_Laugh Maker? This isn't a joke! _

_The sound of the window breaking on the other side_

_Holding a iron pipe and with a crying face "I brought you a smile"_

_You brought out a small mirror Faced it to me and said this_

_"Your crying face can smile"_

* * *

"Guy?" Natalia still cried lightly, shocked at the fact that Guy had managed to hug her so closely.

His grip only tightened, like he was holding on to something dear… Even though he was dead afraid of it.

"You laughed... Even if it was for a second, you laughed." He smiled slightly to himself, still trembling.

"He would not have wanted to see you crying, you know. Asch would have wanted to see you smiling like you always do." Guy let go quickly and took a few steps back.

Natalia turned around to see him, standing there at a distance, his eyes slightly red and his face showing stains from tears.

He smiled at her sweetly. _You were worried about me... _

Chuckling slightly, Natalia moved closer to Guy, grabbing a handkerchief out of her pocket and rubbing it against his eyes. Upon that impact, Guy let out a yelp and took a few more steps back.

"I'm sorry." He looked down to his feet embarrassingly.

"It seems that was a one time thing, huh?" Natalia smiled, laughing to herself at his reaction.

Guy's smile widened, though he was still embarrassed at his phobia.

Maybe, if it meant he could see her smile...he would get over it one day.

_Maybe... _

* * *

_Amazingly Indeed I smiled_

* * *

**Afterword**: Thanks for reading. Hope you all could enjoy it. I really would appreciate some critisicim, I don't write fanfics often. And as stated above, this was the first one I wrote in almost two years. Also, thanks to Rase-chan for correcting some mistakes.


End file.
